


I Can Afford To Lose A Life..

by lemoncalpol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ANGRY CLAY IS A TAG?HAHSHDHA, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pissbaby dream, i really like punz okay bye enjoy, its not character death if he has 2 more lives left, please what am i supposed to tag?, punz really just did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncalpol/pseuds/lemoncalpol
Summary: Basically Punz is running from Dream because i have this idea/au where instead of Punz being a spy for Dream (like he was supposed to).. he goes against him and genuinely joins Tommy.Dream go brr angered pissbaby.
Kudos: 12





	I Can Afford To Lose A Life..

Thundering footsteps rushed across the broken path, the path worn down by the numerous wars and fights that have taken place on this server. The black sneakers followed the same pattern over and over again, hitting the ground at such a speed that it echoed loudly. Vibrations coursed through him, so nauseating, the edge was getting closer and closer.

The wind knocked down the white hood the person had always worn up, maybe to hide from the rest of the world.  
Blonde locks of hair were being pushed out of his face by the speed of his desperate running. The running abruptly stopped at the cliff edge, he was breathing heavily, gasping for air. Punz spun himself around, thoughts clashing in his mind. 

A figure stood in front of him, wearing a green hoodie and that stupid white mask with a smile on it. They stood still, staring at each other, no words were exchanged. The figure simply tilted his head and snatched the others golden medallion tightly. Yanking down on it, snapping the chain it was attached to clean in half. The blonde gasped, leaning forward as the force dragged him, his eyes widened. 

The masked figure, threw the golden necklace to the ground violently.  
Punz took a step back, only to realise there was no floor there, however the figure grabbed onto the hoodie the blonde wore. 

"..i can afford to lose a life.." 

He punched the taller man square in the stomach, and moved his hand to salute as Dream let go. 

_Punz fell from a high place ___

**Author's Note:**

> rip punz's golden necklace-
> 
> hey at least he's got 2 more lives.
> 
> thanks for reading i guess!!  
> have a nice day guys :)


End file.
